


Whispers

by freduppet



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (thinks about setsubun fes) (thinks about setsubun fes) (thi, M/M, yet another cliche confession fic? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freduppet/pseuds/freduppet
Summary: Yuuta raised his eyebrows. "What? What happened? Aniki, why are you making that face?!""Don't worry, I'll tell you." Hinata smiled. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Whispers

When Wataru entered the Light Music Club room, he knew there would be a fairly high chance of Rei napping the daylight away in his amusingly decked-out coffin; a sight he had seen many times throughout their friendship.

However, what he didn't expect to see were the Aoi twins, leaning on each other, asleep against the wall, and Rei kneeled over to put his coat on top of them, as a substituted blanket.

So, Wataru simply stood in the doorway, feeling a wide smile spread across his face as he watched Rei practically dote over the pair of twins, brushing their bangs from their faces and adjusting his coat to cover their shoulders. 

Normally, Rei would have noticed Wataru's presence rather quickly. But Wataru didn't mind.

He didn't realize how fondly he must have been looking upon the sight of his friend until Rei turned around to face him, a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks.

"...Hibiki-kun." Rei blinked. He rose to his feet.

Wataru chuckled. "Rei. Is now a bad time?" He glanced between his friend, and the gentle sleeping faces of the twins, before settling his gaze back on to Rei. 

Rei huffed out a laugh. "You're the only one allowed to see me like this, Hibiki-kun. You know that."

The two of them took a few steps closer to each other, Wataru having closed the door behind him, until Rei was close enough for Wataru to hug him. 

Rei relaxed into Wataru's arms, gingerly reciprocating the hug. When they parted, Wataru slid his hands down to hold Rei's, who laced their fingers together. 

Rei's hands were warmer than usual, Wataru noticed. He raised one to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back, lingering for a few seconds as he allowed his emotions to overcome him. He looked up at Rei with half-lidded eyes.

Rei hummed contently. "You're rather affectionate today. Did something good happen?"

"Hmm…I suppose I just got sentimental seeing your gentle side for the first time in a while."

Rei stared, his mouth falling open ever so slightly. Then, suddenly, a high-pitched giggle escaped from Rei's throat. The sound startled Wataru. Rei draped his arms over Wataru's shoulders, gently bumping their foreheads together.

"Hey, wait a moment! I thought you were supposed to be a stoic old man! You're acting like a giddy schoolgirl…" Wataru tapped the bridge of Rei's nose. Rei started to laugh.

"Well, I can't help myself. You're just too cute! I love you~" Rei began to half-heartedly comb the long strands of hair behind Wataru's neck, shoulders still shaking with intermittent chuckles.

They stayed like that for a while. When Rei finally calmed down once more, he noticed that Wataru's face had become extremely red. He backed up a bit, embarrassed. 

"Ah…" Wataru locked eyes with Rei, both of them now flushed vibrantly. This wasn't the first time the two of them had a moment like this, Wataru thought.

For some reason, when he was around Rei, Wataru had always just felt so...

"Rei." Wataru drew in closer. Rei's breath hitched. 

"Wataru." 

The silence between them was as deafening as it was comfortable. Butterflies danced vigorously within Wataru's stomach.

Then, before Wataru could even realize what was happening, Rei's hands were cradling his face, and so Wataru wrapped his arms around Rei's waist because there was no way he was going to let go of Rei yet, and now Rei was getting closer, and his eyes were fluttering shut, and Wataru knew what was going to happen next but he didn't want to stop it even though they were just friends, and nothing else, and then…

The kiss they shared lasted only a few seconds, and was nearly just a brush of lips, but to Wataru, it felt like everything had finally fallen into place.

When Wataru had first kissed Rei's cheek in greeting, and consequently saw him blush for the first time. When Natsume had noted they were more akin to "fathers" than "brothers," and Kanata smiled with a knowledge neither of them held quite yet. When Wataru had confessed that he was going to join Fine, and Rei had forced himself to understand faster than anyone else.

There had always been something unspoken that lingered between them, something that only the other Oddballs had treasured in how they would always pair together Wataru and Rei in their memories. 

So now…

"Wataru." Rei turned his head to make sure the twins were still asleep, before locking eyes with Wataru once again.

"Yes, my dearest Rei?"

Rei huffed out a laugh. "Should we go somewhere else, now?" 

Wataru smiled. "What about your kids?"

"...They take care of each other well." 

Wataru craned his neck slightly to get a glimpse of his two juniors. After a second, Hinata blinked groggily, eyes widening when he realized how close Wataru currently was to Rei. Gaze trained on Wataru, he scooted closer to his brother.

Wataru smiled and lifted a finger to his lips. 

Rei glanced over his shoulder. Hinata's eyes were closed.

"Sneaky brats…" Rei muttered under his breath. Wataru snickered.

"Alright, if you're so sure...I'll come with you. But only if you will hold my hand." Wataru brought his hand to his face to clasp it together with Rei's. 

"Hmm...okay. But just this once." Rei smirked as Wataru looked at him with a faux pout. 

As the two of them left the room, conversing in soft voices, Hinata felt Yuuta stirring next to him.

"...Aniki? Did we...fall asleep here?" Yuuta perked up. "What time is it? Where's Sakuma-senpai?"

Hinata giggled. "Somewhere."

Yuuta raised his eyebrows. "What? What happened? Aniki, why are you making that face?!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you." Hinata smiled. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> posting 2 fics within 5 minutes....because i forgot to post this one


End file.
